The Real Me: Story of Sheik
by Devil Dark Shadow
Summary: Chapter 4 up! Sequel! Sequel! SEQUEL! Crimes are being comitted, and an old 'friend' is to blame.
1. Death of Friends

This is for all the people who read The Real Me and asked me to make it into a story

This is for all the people who read The Real Me and asked me to make it into a story. Thanks for your nice reviews. And special thanks to my little brother, Anthony, for coming up with the name and idea of Seith. Way to go Ant!

The Real Me: Story of Sheik

Seven years had passed since Ganondorf's downfall. As Link had travelled back through time after vanquishing the King of Evil, he was now seventeen, with more skills and experience than any other Hylian warrior.

Epona whinnied and moved back, Link had tried to make her jump over the stream near Kakariko Village. He bent down and patted her on the neck, a sign of comfort.

'Still not ready for that one?' he asked 'Don't worry, I won't force you.'

He dug his heels into her sides and made her ride away from the village. When he was far enough away he dismounted Epona and sat on the grass. Today had been a peaceful day, not a single monster had attacked him so far. Sighing, he took off his sword and shield. Link no longer used the Master Sword, after all, the Evil King was no longer around and his quest in Termina was now over. Whatever enemies remained were no match for his swordsmanship, but Zelda still didn't like him leaving for hours at a time.

Zelda. The thought of her made him smile again. They had been wed for quite some time now and soon their child would be born. It was then that he began to wonder about the child's name. He had a few ideas, but knew it would take great persuasion before Zelda would even consider allowing them.

'… Link…' he heard

Link looked around to see who was talking. Nobody was there.

'… How's your friend doing?' the voice continued '… How's Saria? You haven't been home in a while.'

Link looked again. Still he couldn't see anybody. He just shrugged off the voice and lied down on the soft grass.

'… You should check on her…'

Link thought to himself, he hadn't been home in quite some time. Perhaps the voice was a stray spirit of the forest trying to reunite old friends.

__

'Maybe I should.' He decided

Taking out the Ocarina of Time, he started to play Saria's Song. He waited for he young Kokiri girl's voice but was surprised when there was no answer. Again he played the song. Still there was no reply.

__

'What's going on?'

Link quickly stood up and mounted Epona. Racing as fast as he could go, he made it back to his former home. After tying Epona's reins to one of the thick branches around him he entered through the large, hollow log.

When Link arrived he found that he wasn't greeted by the familiar Kokiri boy waiting by the entrance. This time there was no one there.

'Where is everyone?' he asked out loud 'Saria! Sari are you here?'

A recognizable boy came walking up to him. It was Mido. He looked like he'd been crying.

'You don't belong here.' He scowled 'Get out.'

'I'm looking for Saria.' Link told him

Mido stared at him.

'What do _you_ know of Saria.' He asked Link

'I know that she's my friend.' He replied 'And that me and her tell each other everything _Mido_ so can I pass?'

'How do you know my name?'

Link sighed.

'Just let me through.' He demanded 'I haven't seen Saria in a while, we've got a lot of catching up to do.'

Mido looked down solemnly.

'… You missed you chance.' He heard the voice say again

Mido started to walk away.

'Follow me.' He said

He led Link to a shrouded part of the Lost Woods. Link noticed that something was different.

'There's no music.' He said

'Saria… can't play her Ocarina anymore.' Mido told him 'Are you sure you want to see her?'

Link nodded. Mido kept walking and eventually Link saw all the other Kokiri children standing in a circle. Mido signalled for them to move. When they did, Link could see Saria. She was lying lifeless on the ground.

'No…' he said, shaking his head 'Saria!'

He ran up to her and held her in his arms. Small grazes were all over her body, a large gash lay across her neck.

'Why?' he asked 'Who did this to you?'

Tears started to well in his eyes, running down his face onto Saria's cold cheeks. He started to shake her.

'Saria!' he cried 'Saria, wake up!'

The young girl remained motionless in his support. Link moved his face down to hers and kissed her.

'Saria…'

Light emitted from her body and she disappeared into the rays. She was now one of the wandering spirits that roamed the forest. Link looked at his empty arms.

'I'm sorry I couldn't save you…' he apologized

After a long cry his sadness soon transformed into anger. He wanted revenge. Slowly, he got up and walked to Mido.

'Who did this?' he asked 'Who attacked her?'

'No one knows.' Told Mido 'We heard a scream, then there was a flash of light. By the time we got here her attacker had left.'

'They didn't hold back.' One of the girls whimpered 'She yelled many times before the light came. It was horrible.'

Link looked at the children. They were all shivering, all nervous about what had happened. All except Mido, he stood there, sad but still trying his best to keep his calm exterior. Such was the price of a leader, if he showed fear all his people would most certainly be petrified. Link knew that they all needed protection in case the killer returned.

'I know you can't leave the forest so I'll send my guards down here to watch over you.' He told them 'Don't be afraid. They're the best in all of Hyrule, you'll all be safe so long as they're around.'

'Guards?' Mido asked

'Outside the forest.' Link replied 'I can't allow this to happen. And for Saria, I will have my revenge.'

Link dashed outside the Lost Woods to Epona and started towards to Castle.

'… I told you to check on her…' the voice said

'Who are you?' Link asked

'Heh. What about your princess, and your unborn child? You should see them too.'

'What?' Link realized 'No, not Zelda too!'

He nudged Epona harder and eventually made it back to the Castle. When he was inside he saw that Zelda was safe.

'Oh, thank the Goddesses you're okay.' He said, hugging her

'Link?' Zelda asked 'What's wrong?'

'Hold on. There's something I must do.'

He went up to the captain of Hyrule's guards and ordered him that the majority of guards were to protect the people of Hyrule who had little or no defences. Then, Link informed Zelda of what had happened.

'That's terrible.' Mourned Zelda 'Poor Saria. How could someone do such a thing?'

'We have to stop whoever it is who did this.' Link said 'She was in such a bad way when I saw her. She must have suffered terribly.'

He sat down. Zelda placed her arms on his shoulders, trying to comfort him.

'Before I saw her, I heard a voice telling me to check on Saria.' He said 'When I left, I heard the same voice telling me to check on you. Zelda, you have to be careful. Wherever you go, I want guards to be with you all the time.'

'Calm down Link.' Zelda told him

Link stood up and took her hands.

'Promise me.' He asked 'promise that there'll always be someone with you if I'm not around.'

Zelda saw how serious he was and nodded.

'I promise you Link.' She swore

Link kissed and hugged her. Zelda took his hand and led him to their room.

'It's late.' She said 'We should get some rest.'

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

'… Are you sad?'

'Yeah. About as sad as it gets.'

'… But why? You got to see her one last time.'

'Maybe so, but she's gone. I'll never see Saria again.'

'… You will, eventually.'

'Huh?'

'… I told you to check on someone else too, remember?'

'Go away.'

'… You should you know. You never know when that person might strike again.'

'I don't care, leave me alone.'

'… You don't care?'

'No.'

'… You're not who you make yourself out to be…'

'What do you mean? Who are you?

'… I think the question is who are _you_.'

'Me? I'm Link.'

'… Link what?'

'Just Link.'

'… What's your title?'

'Huh?'

'… What are you?'

'I'm a Hylian—'

'… You don't seem to understand. You're Link right? Link the what?'

'The Hero of Time.'

'… That's what I mean.'

'Are you saying I'm not?'

'… I'm saying with that attitude, you shouldn't be.'

'Why not?'

'… You remember what happened earlier?'

'Yeah.'

'… Surely the legendary Hero would have been able to prevent that.'

'Nobody could have. Nobody was there.'

'… I told you to check on her and you ignored me.'

'Yeah, but I—'

'… Just like you're doing now.'

'Are you saying that somebody else is going to die?'

'… Perhaps. If you're not quick enough.'

'Quick enough to what?'

'… To stop them.'

'Them?'

'… The person who killed your friend earlier today.'

'Him!'

'… Why him? Why not her?'

'Whoever did it, they're going to pay.'

'… Heh. You sound pretty sure.'

'I'll find out who did it—'

'… And then what?

'I'll fight them. I'll fight for Saria's revenge.'

'… Hmm. What if you lose?'

'I won't lose.'

'… How do you know?'

'I just do. I won't lose. I'll fight to the death for her. I owe her that at least.'

'… There is nothing honourable about selfishly choosing to die.'

'Selfishly?'

'… Saria wouldn't want you to fight…'

'And how do you know?'

'… Well would she?'

'…… No.'

'… So what will you do?'

'Protect the people. I can't allow that to happen again.'

'… Heh.'

'Stop doing that! Who are you?'

'… Someone who you thought you knew.'

'What?'

'… Aren't you forgetting something?'

'What do you mean?'

'… You should check on her…'

'Who? You haven't told me.'

'… Another who is close to you.'

'Close? You mean—'

'… That's right.'

'Zelda!'

'… Time to wake up _Hero_.'

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

'Zelda? Zelda?!'

Zelda stirred and eventually opened her eyes. Link was lying besides her, shaking her awake. She looked outside the window; it was still dark.

'Link, what are you doing?' she asked

'Are you okay? Are you feeling well?' he replied

'Are _you_ feeling okay?' Zelda snapped, looking at the clock 'Link, it's six o' clock. What—'

'I heard that voice again.' Link interrupted 'It told me to check on you, just like it told me to check on Saria.'

Zelda looked at him. He saw the fear in her eyes.

'What?'

'Don't worry.' He assured her 'I'll protect you.'

Zelda nodded.

'Thank you Link.'

'Zelda, I—'

He stopped talking when his long ears heard something in the wind. A figure was outside, watching them. Link stood up and held up his arms. Seconds later he was back in his Kokiri Tunic with his familiar shield and sword.

'Link, what do you sense?' Zelda asked

'Somebody is here. They may be the same one who was after Saria, I don't know, but somebody is definitely watching us.'

'The voice told you to watch for Saria, do you think the same thing will happen to me?'

'No!' Link yelled 'I won't let it happen. Not to you, not to anyone. Never again!'

'Link?'

Link turned around to face her.

'The person has left. It's a Hylian, I can tell.' He told her 'I'm going after them.'

'Don't leave me Link.' Zelda begged

Link walked over to her and kissed her.

'This is something I have to do.' He told her 'I'll come back I swear. I'll send a guard here to look after you.'

'No.' she said 'I believe in you Link. As long as you're here I don't need anyone else.'

Link smiled and hugged her. He walked through the door, closing it behind him. Using his heightened sense of hearing, he followed the movements of the figure outside the castle walls, leading him down the long, carpeted hallway, outside to the balcony.

__

'Where are you?' he thought

Link relied solely on his ears to tell him where the Hylian was. He followed the sounds of its movement. They led him right to the edge of the balcony. Slowly he leant over, bending down to see who was there. Nothing. He stood up, shaking his head. Once again he tried to sense the movements in the wind. Still they pointed to over the balcony. Link drew his sword and readied his shield. He was so sure something was there, his senses never lied to him. He tried one last time.

Suddenly he heard something, something he could hear even without concentration. It was Zelda, Zelda's voice. She was screaming his name.

'Link!!'

Link turned and bolted for his room. He ran out the balcony and swung the door open. Zelda was lying down on the bed, innumerable wounds covering her body. Her blood was dripping all over the silk sheets. She lay there, lifeless, with the same gashes that Saria had, including the large one over her neck.

'Zelda!' Link screamed, running over to her

He stood over her, stroking her face. He placed his hands on her shoulders and started to shake her violently.

'No!' he yelled 'Not again! Please not again!! Zelda!!'

Link slumped to his knees on the floor crying. He dropped his sword and shield and buried his head in his hands.

'No…' he sobbed 'Please no…'

He looked up at where she was again, hoping that he had just imagined what had happened. She was still there, still motionless, still lifeless. Link punched the ground in anger.

'… I said check on her…'

Link stood up and looked around, trying to see who was speaking to him.

'I did! I did and she still died!' he screamed 'Why are you doing this? If you knew this was going to happen, why didn't you stop it?!'

'… You weren't with her the whole time though.'

'Who are you?!!' Link shouted 'Why can't I see you? Is it you whose been doing this? Did you kill them?'

'… You want to know who I am?'

'Yes!!'

'… I already told you, I'm someone you thought you knew.'

'Who?!'

'………… Sheik…'

Link picked up his weapons.

'Sheik isn't real.' He said 'Sheik was a disguise, he wasn't real.'

'… Zelda based her disguise on a legend, the legend of a Sheikah warrior.' Sheik told him

'But if you're a Sheikah, why are you doing this?' Link asked

'… Because you didn't respect us.' Sheik said 'Whilst others were praising you, you left us in the dark. You didn't care.'

'So that gave you a right to take the lives of others?'

'… I hate you Link. Whenever you do something, you're always admired for it, but us…' Sheik replied 'You didn't even know that we helped in the battle against Ganondorf. You didn't know we were there every step of the way. You…'

He paused, gathering his thoughts.

'… You don't deserve to be the Hero of Time. You're nothing but a weak kid.' He insulted 'We train and train to fight and you make it look so easy. I want to fight you, the real you. The man behind the title.'

'Behind the title?' Link asked puzzled

'… Like you, we Sheikah aren't affected by the result of your time travel. We don't lose our memories like the people of Hyrule did.' Sheik explained 'So we remember everything that happened, your fight with Ganondorf, you rescuing the Sages. Only, you, the Sages and what's left of my race know what happened in the alternate future.'

'That still doesn't give you the right to take the lives of my friends!' Link shouted angrily 'Why did you do that?'

'… I want you to feel pain. The pain of losing everything close to you. Just like I did.' Sheik told him 'My people died to help you and you didn't even give them a second thought. I don't see how the Master Sword chose _you_ to be the Hero of Time.'

'Because I saved Hyrule, I rescued it from Ganondorf's clutches. How can you say I didn't do anything?' Link asked 'You can't be a Sheikah, they would never do what you did.'

Link felt a force in front of him. His tunic was pulled forward, as through someone was grasping it. Then he felt himself being hurled against one of the walls.

'I _am_ a Sheikah!' Sheik shouted, pinning him against the wall 'You're the fraud!'

Magic swirled from the ground. It was bright and Link was forced to close his eyes. Moments later, it escaped through the window. When Link opened his eyes he saw Sheik in front of him, his hold still tight on his clothes. He looked just as Zelda had portrayed him. Everything was spot on, from his tight blue gray clothes to the blond hair draping over his left eye.

'You're Sheik?' Link gulped

'The real Sheik.' Sheik told him

'W-why are you here—'

'How many times are you going to ask me why?' he snarled 'I want you to feel my pain. I want you to lose everything dear to you, just like you made me.'

'I didn't—'

'Yes you did!' Sheik yelled 'You're the reason why my race has nearly died out. My people gave their lives for you. My parents, my brother, everyone! I'm going to kill you for what you've done!'

Link kept quiet. Sheik's grip was tight and if he tried to draw his sword he would have easily been noticed. He didn't want to make him angrier than he already was. Sheik had the advantage so long as he was against the wall. If he wanted to, he could easily take Link's life. Slowly, Sheik drew his long dagger and placed it close to Link's neck. He paused.

'This isn't right.' He said

Link was surprised by his sudden gain of moral.

'What?' He asked '_Now_ you get a conscience?'

'Don't get me wrong,' Sheik replied 'I _will_ kill you, just not like this. I want to fight the person who I was told so much about. I want to fight the Hero of Time.'

'I_ am _the Hero of Time.' Told Link

'Not like in the legend. I want to fight the wielder of the mythical Master Sword, the person who can summon the power of the Goddesses.' Sheik explained 'You're not him. You've changed.'

He released his grip on Link and stepped back. Link saw him slide a Deku Nut into his hand.

'Until you get back the Master Sword,' Sheik spoke 'until you regain the strengths you once had, I will continue to take the people dear to you. They will pay for your mistakes.'

He threw the nut on the ground. There was a brilliant flash of light and Link was forced to turn away. When the light faded, he turned back to see that Sheik was gone.

'… Until then, ordinary Link of Hyrule.'

Link dropped his head and looked to where he had last seen Zelda. She wasn't there anymore; the spirits had taken her body before Link had a chance to say goodbye. Link walked out the room, slamming the door behind him. He continued down the corridor until he reached a large oak door. It was the room of Zelda's nanny, Impa. He commenced pounded on the door with his fist. Eventually the door opened. Impa was standing there, still in her day clothes.

'What is it Link?' she asked

'Zelda is dead.' Link told her 'The spirits have just taken her.'

'What?!' Impa exclaimed 'When did this happen?'

'Just now, in our room.' Explained Link

Impa followed him back to the princess' chamber, questioning him about why he didn't stop her attacker.

'I… I sensed somebody outside, but when I got there they'd left.' Link replied 'I heard her scream and when I got back she was lying dead on the bed.'

'Do you know who did this?' she asked

'Somebody called Sheik.' Link answered

'…… Sheik?'

'He said he was a Sheikah.' He told her 'Do you… Do you know him?'

Impa nodded.

'So he _is_ a Sheikah.' Link said 'But to do something like this… How do you know him?'

'He's one of the best warriors in the entire Sheikah race.' Impa said 'Even when our numbers where great he was still at the top. He's mastered everything, fighting, magic, stealth. Mention anything and he'll most certainly know it.'

She placed her hand to her chin.

'But why he would do something like this remains a mystery. He was always so calm. He'd never hurt anybody innocent, especially a child.'

'He said he lost everything, and he was angry at me because it was all my fault.' Spoke Link 'He said that he wanted me to lose everything too and that was why he killed. He'll keep on killing unless I face him.'

'I never wish for my people to get hurt, we're few in number as it is but…'

Impa closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

'He is a threat to the people and that goes against everything we stand for.' She said 'You must fight him Link and stop him from harming other people.'

'I can't, he said he'd only fight me if I have the Master Sword back. I have to be able to use my spells too.' Link said 'He kept saying that he wants to fight the Hero of Time.'

'He wants to fight the legend he was brought up to believe.' Impa told him 'From what you said I can only think of two reasons why he wants to fight you. One is revenge and the other is to test himself—'

'I have to hurry.' Link interrupted 'If I don't he said he'll strike again at somebody close to me. I don't want anybody else to suffer.'

Hee hee! Next chapter up soon! ^_^


	2. Lonely Singer Girl

Thank you for waiting

Thank you for waiting! *Dances* I did it! People care! Thanks for reading the last chapter! And Seith will come in the chapter three, sorry for any confusion! Thanks to Ant again (Seith is HIS!) Anyway………

Sheik walked calmly through the meadows of Hyrule Field. His dagger lay keen in his right hand whilst he thought about his next victim.

__

'Who would make him hurt?' he thought _'Somebody else to plague his sleep with nightmares…'_

He stopped walking when he saw a sign wedged in the ground. It read 'Talon and Malon's. Lon Lon Ranch.'.

__

'The girl of the ranch seemed to take quite a shine to him.' He remembered _'How could anybody have feelings for that fraud? I must make her see the real him.'_

He entered the ranch. When he could see the houses, Sheik got out his second dagger from its sheathe.

'… blasted Talon…' he heard

Sheik's long ears helped him pinpoint where the voice was coming from. It was a man's voice and he was up further ahead. Using his weapons, Sheik scaled the building near the stables to avoid being noticed. When he was up on the roof, he looked down to see who it was talking. Ingo walked past carrying a pitchfork and a bucket.

'You think he would have changed, but oh no.' Ingo moaned 'Still lazing away whilst I'm here doing all the work. And that girl, all she ever does is sing…'

His grumbling continued until he went into the stables. He had given Sheik a great clue to Malon's whereabouts. All he had to do was listen out for a girl's singing voice and he would find her. Of course, there were many women in Hyrule and it was unreal to think that only one of them ever sung, but Sheik had heard Malon's voice before. Finding her would be easy.

'Ingo!' he heard Talon shout from inside the stable 'D'ya know where Malon's been gone to? I've been searchin' an' searchin' an' I still can't find 'er.'

'She's gone to make _your_ days delivery.' Ingo snapped 'She took both cases of milk so all you've got to do is clean up the Cucco shed.'

'Well, you're already holdin' the cleanin' stuff so why don't you go an' do it?' Talon asked ''Sides, how'd she know where ta go? I ain't told 'er where I was headin'.'

'She took the clipboard too. Just like you wrote down on it, one case to Hyrule Castle and the other to Kakariko.'

Sheik smiled. Now he wouldn't have to go through the trouble of finding Malon. Quickly, he slid down the roof of the house and ran out the ranch.

__

'I shouldn't go back to the Castle.' He thought_ 'There will be more security than ever. I'll wait near Kakariko instead, nobody should be able to hear her there.'_

He made his way to Kakariko and stood by the entrance. Nobody would suspect anything; after all he was a Sheikah. The people would think that he was there to watch for the mystery assailant.

__

'Maybe I should have stayed hidden. I don't know for sure if people are on the lookout for me.'

He looked up the stairs and saw the tip of a spear. A guard was standing watch over the entrance to the village.

__

'I might as well find out.'

Sheik walked casually up the stairs to the village entrance. Two guards were standing there. The long sighs in there breathing told him that they'd been waiting there for quite some time and their pacing showed that they couldn't wait to be relieved of their duty. Sheik smiled a sadistic smile. If the guards were bored they wouldn't be at full alert, so if they did recognise him it would be too late. Carelessly, he walked up to the entrance and paused to the look at the two guards.

'Why, a Sheikah!' the first spoke 'Have you been sent here to help protect the village?'

Sheik shook his head.

'Wait.' Said the second 'Isn't he the one that—'

Sheik silenced him with his trademark slash to the throat. The other guard opened his mouth to scream for help but was stopped by Sheik striking him hard on the neck, knocking him out. As he slumped to the floor, Sheik lodged his blade deep into his chest, killing him.

'Perfect.' He said

That was true; everything had gone according to plan. The guards had reconised him but Sheik had disposed of them before they had a chance to raise the alarm. He dragged their bodies out of view; it was too much of a risk to wait for the spirits to take them. He sheathed his dagger and scaled one of the nearby trees. He would wait there until Malon arrived.

'Goodbye Miss Malon.'

Malon stood by the first security gate of the Castle. Two guards were standing by and one of the maids took one of the cases of milk off her shoulders.

'Farewell.' Malon said as she started to walk off 'I will see you next week.'

Malon stopped and looked at the stone gargoyle at the top of the gate. The elegant sundial told her it was nearing half past eight and she was late for her next delivery. It wasn't her fault though; the guards had stepped up their security at the Castle and she had to go through about five checks of what she was carrying just to make sure she didn't have a weapon concealed. She wondered why they had to keep on 'making sure' so many times. Malon didn't have the knowledge of any weapon wielding anyway and she'd been delivering milk there since she was little. It annoyed her how quickly they had lost trust in her.

__

'I hope the guards of Kakariko aren't so bad.' She thought whilst walking through the market

She was just about to walk out of the village when a guard waiting by the drawbridge stopped her.

'Hold on miss.' The guard spoke

'What is it? Are you going to check my case again?' Malon snapped 'Look, it's just milk okay? All the other five men said it was just milk too, so can I just go?'

'That's not the reason.' The guard said, shaking his hands 'Are you seriously considering walking through the field alone?'

'Why of course.' Malon replied 'I still have a job to do.'

The guard nodded but was still determined not to let her go through alone. She obviously didn't know the full story.

'I understand miss, but there is a killer out there.' He told her 'I can't allow you to go through without an escort.'

'Well _you_ escort me then.' Malon barked

The guard looked at her, slightly shocked but more disapproved than anything else

'You know I can't do that.' He told her

'Then don't stop me.' Malon told him 'I'll be perfectly all right, I made it here after all. Kakariko is not as far away as the ranch.'

She commenced walking over the drawbridge, ignoring the protests of the guard on her way out. Blissfully, she walked through Hyrule Field. She wasn't the slightest bit concerned at the thought of the mysterious slayer roaming Hyrule. To her life was for living, not for worrying. If something happened, it happened and she would do something about it then.

Malon raised an arm to her head, wiping the sweat off her brow. The sun was baking hot and was making it harder for her to carry the heavy case on her even heavier backpack. She wondered why her father had made it out wood. The straps were fine but she wished he could have made it lighter; it was bulky and made walking a struggle. She welcomed the cool breeze that raced around her, making her hair fly brilliantly in its gentle wind.

Finally she could see them, the stairs to Kakariko Village. Clumsily, she made her way up them. She brought her foot down quickly to help her keep her balance but instead she ended up stepping on her dress and tripping over, spilling the contents of her backpack. She hard a loud _crack_ and looked behind her. Her milk and all of her bottles had fallen down the stairs, smashing themselves on the hard stone.

'Oh_ no_.' Malon whined, taking off her heavy rucksack

She ran down the stairs and began picking up the traces of shattered glass. She saw a tall shadow on the ground and looked behind her. Sheik was standing there, watching her carefully.

'Can you help me?' she asked 'Father's going to murder me. I am such an idiot.'

She saw he was holding her backpack. He gripped it tightly, as if it were a weapon.

'Oh great, we'll put the glass in there.' She told him 'I'd feel awful if somebody hurt themselves because of me.'

Sheik held the backpack whilst she put the pieces of glass inside. After a while, Malon had got rid of all the large pieces. The others could just be trodden into the ground. After patting down her dress she turned around and put on her rucksack.

'Thank you.' She spoke gratefully 'You've been a great help.'

Sheik just stood there, looking away.

'I have to give you something.' She said, fumbling around in her pocket 'Here.'

She handed him a ruby gem worth twenty rupees. Sheik just stared at her.

'Well,' she continued 'take it.'

Sheik still didn't take it. Malon was getting frustrated.

'What's wrong?' she asked 'Can't you talk?'

'… I can.' Sheik finally spoke 'And I see you talk too much.'

'Fine, then you don't get your money.' Malon huffed, taking back the red rupee

'Are you Malon?' Sheik asked

Malon nodded.

'Can I ask you to come with me? There is something you must see.'

Malon was just about to agree when she saw the dagger at the side of his ragged belt. She shook her head and started to walk back down the stairs.

Suddenly, she felt something grab her. She struggled to free herself but Sheik was too strong, he was only using one arm to restrain her. In his other hand he held a long piece a material and started to wrap it around her mouth. Malon yelled for help but the bandage around her muffled her cries. Sheik held her in both his arms and concentrated. Purple light emitted from the ground, surrounding them; Sheik was summoning warp magic and soon she would be taken away. The light froze itself around them, forming what was like a crystal barrier. Sheik closed his eyes and then they both disappeared without a trace.

'Are you sure about this?'

Link stood unsure in the Temple of Time. In front of him was the Master Sword and behind him, Impa. Link turned around to her, looking for some reassurance.

'It will be fine.' Impa said, nodding her head 'Nothing will happen. You are old enough to use the Master Sword now.'

'So I won't change time?'

Impa shook her head.

'With this mythical blade rests the future of your friends and all those close to you.' She told him 'When you hold it, Sheik will see you as his last battle and the Great Fairies will once again grant you the power of the Goddesses.'

'So when I hold the sword and take it I won't turn around and see that everything's changed?' Link continued 'The Temple won't be destroyed and you'll still be here?'

Impa folded her arms and nodded again. Link could see that she was getting impatient. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the hilt of the Master Sword. With one swift tug he pulled it from the Pedestal of Time and swung it forward, getting used to its surprisingly light weight. Link turned around and was relieved to see Impa still there.

'Well done.' She said 'Now you must go back to the Fairy's Fountains and ask for the Goddesses strength.'

Link nodded and ran out of the Temple. He raced straight through the Market and past the first security gate of Hyrule Castle. He looked to his right and saw the tiny hole that would lead him to his first fountain. Placing his hands together, he built himself up for a magic technique he'd been practising. Light swirled into his hands and shot for the wall, creating a space for him to slip through. Quickly, he jumped through it before it closed and entered the Fairy's Fountain.

Inside, Link saw that everything was just the same as it was before. Raw magic still trickled down the walls of the room and the fountain itself was still filled with water that was even purer the Lake Hylia's. Standing on the Triforce symbol, Link took out the Ocarina of Time and played Zelda's Lullaby. Seconds later he heard the ear-piercing shriek of the Great Fairy's laughter and she appeared before him, still wearing her extremely revealing clothes that looked more like vines from an oak tree.

'Welcome Link.' The Great Fairy spoke 'I am the Great Fairy of Magic.'

Link nodded.

'I know.'

'Why are you here Hero?' asked the Great Fairy 'There is no longer any need to call on my power.'

'Yes there is.' Link corrected 'There is a renegade Sheikah loose in Hyrule and I need to dispose of him.'

'The Great Fairy looked confused.

'Why would you need the power of Din?' she asked

'The Sheikah is scouring the whole of Hyrule and murdering my friends.' Link told her 'He'll only stop if him and I fight, but he won't unless I have all the skills I had before.'

He held his head, realising his mistake.

'You aren't affected by the flow of time are you?' he asked her

'No.' replied the Great Fairy 'I understand your anguish Link. I will grant you the power of Din's Fire.'

Link closed his eyes and felt magic surging through him. When he opened them, the Great Fairy had disappeared. He searched his memory and recalled how to use the power.

__

'Where to next?' he thought _'Oh yeah, Zora's Domain.'_

Link took out the Ocarina of Time and started to play the Serenade of Water. Blue light escaped from the ground and he was teleported to Lake Hylia.

'W-what are you going to do to me?'

Malon was being held in one of the cells in the Shadow Temple. Sheik was on the other side, rattling his dagger across the bars.

'I won't lie to you.' He said 'You're going to die.'

'Why?' Malon gulped 'What have I done?'

'You helped the man who killed my people.' Sheik said 'You're going to pay.'

'Who?'

'His name is Link.' Sheik told her 'After I'm done with you I'm going to take his life too.'

Malon gulped again; she saw he was serious.

'Why?' she asked 'What did he do to you?'

'It's not what he did, it's what he made my people do.' Sheik replied 'I'm going to get back at him, and the easiest way to do it is through you.'

Malon paused.

'… You're the one who killed the princess aren't you?' she assumed

Sheik nodded.

'I want to make him suffer.' He said 'Are you ready?'

'Could you…' Malon started, hanging her head low 'Could you wait until I'm asleep?'

'Heh, I like you. You understand when you're beaten, not like that fool.' Replied Sheik 'But no. If he knows you suffered that would make his torment even greater.'

'Please.' Malon persisted 'I don't want to die like this.'

'Then how do you wish to go?'

'Painlessly, in my sleep.' She told him 'He wouldn't have to know.'

Sheik paused to think. A helpless girl was trapped in front of her, asking for his mercy. Thoughts of what he once was came flooding back to him. He was a Sheikah. His duty was not to harm, but to save, so what drove him to do this?

__

'Link.' He thought _'It's all about him. Everything's always about him. Even now, when I'm trying to forget I'm still…'_

He clutched his head.

'I can't think straight!' he yelled 'You, you're confusing me! You're just stalling until he comes for you!'

'No!' Malon yelped 'Let me go!'

Sheik was gripping her by her sleeve. He held his sword close to her chest and ran it smoothly up to her neck.

'Now you.' He said 'Now you will pay for all the crimes committed by your race.'

Thanks for reading! Thanks for reviewing! (Hint) ^_^; Thanks for being patient! Thanks for…. Umm…… Hold on, I'll think of something….. Ummm…. Thanks for…. EVERYTHING?! Will that do?


	3. It's all his fault...

Seith is here

Seith is here! *Dances again* Thanks for being patient! *Hugs the reader* ^_~

Link charged back from the last Fairy's Fountain. He had regained all the powers of the Goddesses and now he had to find Sheik before it was too late. He remembered what Impa had told him. If Link couldn't find Sheik in anywhere Hyrule he would most likely be in the Shadow Temple. The memory of her words came back to him.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

__

'If you cannot find him in all the realm, I have an idea where he may be.'

'Where?'

'He'll be hiding in the Shadow Temple.'

'Why hiding? I thought he wanted to fight me.'

'He does, but on his turf. I warn you Link, the Shadow Temple is a training ground for my kind. Now that the dark spirit inside has been vanquished the Temple has returned to normal.'

'But isn't that good?'

'The Shadow Temple is a complex maze of magic. When training, the Temple changes its interior to match the skills of those inside it. You may end up fighting all your most feared enemies again.'

'I have to stop him.'

I know, but just be aware that your past experience in there means nothing now. Rely on all the skills you have and you will prevail.'

'I will not fail you or the spirits of those that have died. I will see this to the end.'

'When you see him, tell him that I ask what drove him to this, and that I hope he sees right before you deal him the final blow'

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

'No! Get away!'

Malon's scream snapped Link out of his thought. He was deep in the Temple and could sense that she was near. Using his hearing, he pinpointed the sound coming from behind one of the doors. He rammed his shoulder hard against it and burst inside. He saw Malon, injured but alive, on her knees on the floor. Sheik stood there with both his daggers in hand, ready to finish her.

'Sheik!' Link yelled 'I have done what you asked, there is no excuse for you to do this.'

Sheik turned to him, scanning him with his eyes and Sheikah techniques that could trace the presence of magic. Link was telling the truth, he had gained in strength and ability. This was the person Sheik wanted to fight.

'You've changed _Hero_.' He said bitterly, but with a cruel smile noticeable even through his mask 'But still, the girl is in pain. Surely you want her suffering to end?'

'Not in the way you plan.' Link replied 'You have no business with her, be true to your word and leave her alone.'

Sheik thought. He remembered what he'd said earlier about taking the people close to Link. Now that he had regained his strengths, Sheik could no longer hurt Malon out of spite. Even if the deeds he committed were evil he was still a man of his word. He stepped away from the weeping girl, he gaze never leaving Link.

'I am always true to my word Link, now you be true to your title.' He said 'I am a threat to the population, so you must slay me as you have the monsters. Be ruthless and have no regrets.'

'One thing, Sheik.' Link said 'Impa told me how you once were. She asks what drove you to choose this path and not the less brutal ones. What was the reason for your actions?'

'… Impa…' Sheik sad softly 'I remember her, another lone survivor of the Sheikah race. Link, I am going to kill you, so there is no point in taking my message.'

'I still want to know!' Link said angrily

Sheik looked down.

'My race believed in you, all of them, they would do anything for you. But there was one that cared more than any of the others.' He whispered 'He was my brother, Seith…'

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

'Brother, come. Don't fall behind.'

A twelve-year-old Sheik came running out from a burning building. Clearing through the rubble, he found his brother.

He was seventeen wearing torn blue and gray rags with the Eye of Truth, the symbol of the Sheikah, printed across his chest. He was well built with long, silky black hair and piercing red eyes. Across the lower part of his face ran a mask that was sewn to the neck of his top. It ran smoothly across his face and stopped just under his eyes.

'Seith!' Sheik called

Sheik was only young but quite short for his age. He had short blonde hair fashioned in a curtain style the fell by the side of his eyes. His clothes were black with the mark of the Shadow Medallion on the front, the sign all novices wore. A single white rope held up his trousers and he wore high black boots with the laces tucked inside.

'Don't leave me behind!' Sheik said 'What about mama and papa? They haven't come out yet, and neither have any of my friends.'

Seith looked around. The whole Sheikah village had been set ablaze by the Gerudo and they were no longer safe. They had to get out before the Wolfos tracked the scent of blood and brought others with them.

'Mom and dad can't come.' He told Sheik 'Nor can your friends right now. Hurry Sheik, we have to leave Tenzukai before it's too late.'

'But I don't want to leave the village.' Argued Sheik 'Can't we just get everyone to help put out the fire?'

'No Sheik, we—' Seith paused to cough, the smoke was getting more dense around them

'Brother?' Sheik asked

Seith realized that it would take too long to explain the situation. He grabbed Sheik and lifted him up onto his back.

'Seith no!' Sheik screamed 'I wanna see mama and papa!'

Seith ignored him and continued to run. The village of Tenzukai was surrounded by thick forest and it wouldn't be long before that caught fire too. If they were in there while that happened then they would most certainly be killed. Seith sighed, knowing that they had no choice.

'Sheik, hold on tight and watch out for the branches.' He ordered 'We're going through.'

'No! I—'

'Listen to me!' Seith interrupted 'I don't have time to argue, we have to get out of here now!'

Sheik could tell by the stern tone in his voice that it was better to shut up and listen. His brother had never been wrong about anything this important before.

'O-okay.' He said 'Let's go.'

Sheik held onto him tightly and Seith started to run though the forest. Ducking and dodging branches and plants, the heat of the fire behind them started to fade and soon they were out of the forest. The area around them was surprisingly tranquil. Seith let Sheik climb off his back.

'Now w-what?' Sheik asked, he was shaking from the ordeal

Seith noticed he was shivering and knelt down beside him. He places his arms around him, trying to ease his fear.

'It's okay, little brother.' He spoke 'I'm here, nothing bad will happen to you.'

'Th-thanks Seith.' Sheik said 'But what do we do now?'

Seith stood up.

'Don't worry.' He assured 'As soon as we get out of here we'll go find Him.'

'Him?' asked a puzzled Sheik

'Oh c'mon little bro.' Seith said, his tone was no longer stern 'Our saviour, the Hero of Time of course.'

'Yeah!' Sheik said excitedly 'We'll go get him and then he'll help us find mama and papa. And then we'll get the Gerudo back for what they've done!'

'Sheik… Mom and dad—'

'There they are!' a voice interrupted 'Allies of the Hero! I've found them!'

Four men emerged from the forest. All wore varying styles of black armour but the symbol on their clothes was the same. A crescent moon with patterns in the center, the sign of the Gerudo. Even though they were male, the symbol showed that they had passed Ganondorf's trails and had prevailed so as to become his minions. So whether you were man or women, if you passed you were considered a Gerudo, and a very high ranking one at that.

'Allies huh?' a man with a long gray cape spoke 'We can't allow them to plague our dreams.'

'Pitiful Sheikah.' Another said, he carried a long chainsaw-like blade 'Don't they realize how much stronger we are then they are?'

Seith stood in front of Sheik. He knew that Ganon's minions wouldn't hesitate to kill a child if they were ordered to.

'Heh. Look at the little Sheikah.' A man with silver hair said, kneeling down 'Do we scare you little one?'

'I could swallow that runt whole.' The last man joked, he had an axe-like weapon.

He did an athletic jump and landed right behind Sheik. Seith turned around, clutching the hilt of his sword.

'I wouldn't.' the man with silver hair warned 'Vera is pretty quick with that axe.'

Seith released his grip on the sword. Vera, as he was called, knelt down by Sheik, grabbing his neck and lifting him up.

'Look at him.' He said 'Pathetic. These are meant to defend the Hero of Time?'

'Why are you here?' Seith asked, he wanted to think about how he could help his brother 'Why did you burn the village?'

'Our orders were simple.' The man with silver hair said, he seemed to be the leader 'Destroy the allies of the Hero. You _are_ Sheikah after all.'

Vera placed Sheik on the ground and turned him around to face his brother, his grip still tight. Seith looked at the other three and saw that they were readying to fight him.

'No.' he said 'You're sick.'

'Do you want to see what happens to the followers of the Hero.' Vera said in Sheik's ear

'Let my brother go.' Seith demanded 'He's not strong enough to fight. He poses no threat to you, so please, let him go.'

'Heh. Let's make this quick.' The leader smirked, ignoring him 'Hiron, you do the honors.'

The man with the long chainsaw blade stepped forward in front of Seith. The leader and the other man with the gray cape held him in position. Seith didn't even fight. He couldn't. If he did they would most definitely hurt Sheik.

'Seith?' Sheik said 'Seith, what are you doing? Fight 'em! I know you can win!'

Seith closed his eyes, preparing himself for what was about to happen.

'Let my brother go.' He pleaded

The man with the cape ignored him. He lunged with his blade forward and thrust it straight into his chest. He was strong and forced it so it pierced through his back. Seith uttered a sick moan and dropped to his knees on the floor.

'Seith!!!' Sheik screamed 'Seith no!!!!'

Sheik struggled against Vera but his grip was tight.

'Get off me you jerk!' Sheik insulted 'Seith!!'

Vera laughed and let go of him. Sheik ran up to his injured brother.

'Seith!' he shouted

'…Go…' Seith choked 'while you can…'

'No! I'm not leaving you!' Sheik yelled 'Where's the Hero? You said he'd come if we were in trouble!'

'Get…'

Seith didn't have anymore time to finish off his sentence. The rest of his body slumped lifelessly to the ground, making a sickening _thud_ as it hit the floor. Seith had left his brother.

'… Seith…'

'Hmmm. That was _too_ easy.' Said Hiron

'What about the runt?' asked Vera

The leader of the troupe knelt down beside Sheik. Sheik didn't run, he was too frightened to move.

'Let's have some fun. Have you ever played hide and seek?' Spoke the leader 'You flee and when I count to ten, we come after you.'

Sheik stepped back. He didn't want to leave his brother, but he knew that if he didn't run he'd be killed. The rest of the group laughed.

'Heh.' The man with the gray cape laughed. He placed his hands in front of him like a beast, trying to scare him 'Do we frighten the little Sheikah?'

'Shut up Yang.' Vera ordered

'Falmar,' started Hiron 'the boy is young. His mind is one that is easy to warp, he could make a strong Gerudo.'

'You question me, Hiron?' asked the leader

'N-no.' Hiron stuttered 'It's just that I've never had to kill a child before. We could keep him, change his morals.'

'You started that fire.' Reminded Falmar 'Think how many died there. You killed men, women _and _children. Close combat is no different.'

'Yes sir.' Hiron apologised 'You're right.'

Falmar, the leader, stood up. With one swift wave of his arm, a sword appeared in his hand. Sheik looked around and saw that the others were brandishing their weapons too.

'One.' Started Falmar

Sheik still stood there, looking at the dead body of his brother.

'Two.' Falmar continued

__

'Where are you?' Sheik thought _'You're meant to come when we need you.'_

'Three.'

__

'You… You lied to us!'

'Four.'

__

'You said you'd come, but you're not here.'

'Five.'

__

'Why?'

'Six.'

__

'I hate you! It's all your fault!'

'Seven.'

'Run little Sheikah.' Urged Hiron

Falmar struck him on the head. It startled him, but the man was strong and didn't waver.

'Where was I? Eight.'

__

'You killed them. You're just as guilty as any of them.'

'Nine.'

__

'I'll make you all pay.'

Sheik slid a Deku Nut from his pocket into his hand. Before Falmar had a chance to say 'Ten' Sheik threw it on the ground. There was a blinding flash of light, so bright it forced the male Gerudo to turn away. When the light disappeared, they turned back to see that Sheik had gone with it.

In the middle of Hyrule Field, far away from Tenzukai, Sheik appeared. He was scared, lonely and the entire area was engulfed by the moon. He didn't know what to do. People were walking in the distance but Sheik was too scared to ask for their help. The people were more or less the same, all they saw was a black figure in the shadows. They all looked straight at him, but continued without a thought.

__

'Th-those are Hylians.' Sheik realized _'Why are they ignoring me?'_

Sheik stood up, angry at the fact that nobody seemed to care.

__

'We protected you!' he thought _'Now I need your help. Why aren't you walking here?'_

He slumped back down to the floor and started to cry. The tragic loss of his brother and family had caught up to him.

__

'Why doesn't anybody care? After all we've done.' He wept _'I want mama and papa. I want Seith. I…'_

The sound of his mind was overcome by the power of his tears. He sat there, curled up with his head on his knees, waiting for the monsters to reunite him with his family.

'Child, are you okay?'

Sheik looked up to see who was showing him the compassion he craved. A woman, most likely in her late twenties to early thirties, stood above him. She had identical tattoos down both cheeks and short, white hair.

The woman knelt down so as not to intimidate him. She saw he was trembling.

'My name is Impa. You're safe now, child.' She spoke 'You have nothing to fear, I am a Sheikah and won't let any harm come to you.'

Hearing these words, Sheik clung to her. He was upset and needed someone to hold. Impa put her arms around him, trying to comfort him.

'Come.' She said 'I will take you somewhere safe.'

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

'… After that I trained as a warrior.' Sheik said 'I saved many people, but my ultimate goal was you. Hearing the people I saved talk about how great you were and not even mentioning our accomplishments made me fight even harder. I swore I'd get back at you, no matter what the cost.'

Link, though still angry at him for what he'd done, was overwhelmed by sympathy.

'I'm sorry, Sheik.' He said 'For what happened to your people and to you.'

'It burned, the entire village burnt to the ground.' Continued Sheik 'When I returned, there was not one structure left standing. I never saw those four again.'

Malon still lay on the floor, too scared and weak to whisper her thoughts.

'I blame you for everything.' Sheik said, pointing to Link with his dagger 'If you had come like you were supposed to, then… I hate you! Why didn't you come?!'

'I… By that time I had been locked in the Chamber of Sages. I don't remember anything that happened back then because my spirit was—'

'Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear it!' Sheik snapped, clutching his head 'Everybody I cared about died because of you! I did this because I _had_ to make you feel like I do! That is my revenge!'

Sheik drew his second dagger.

'But you haven't suffered enough.' He continued 'You haven't lost half as many people as I have. You can never feel my true pain.'

He struck forward with his dagger and Link countered with the Master Sword. Their battle had begun and Link knew Sheik wouldn't stop until either one of them perished.

'You took everybody away from me!' screamed Sheik

Link kept silent. The only sounds made by him were the ones when he struggled with his blade. He didn't feel like he had a right to speak. He couldn't say that he had lost people close to him, that would make Sheik even more furious and he had lost far more people than he had.

'I'm going to kill you first, then everyone else who murdered my family!'

'Hyrule's people are innocent, they have no idea of what happened.' Link said

'They should!' Sheik screamed 'After everything we've done for them! After all the torment and abuse, you'd think that someone would care! But they don't! These people are completely oblivious to what's going on around them, they won't miss much.'

Sheik keenly held his daggers tight in his hands. Now was the time for battle.

I know, I know. Cheap crappy suspense. I try. And Maniac Mosli, I promise I'll try my best for the fighting scene that's coming up! Thanks to Daredelvil, Maniac Mosli, Davis' Girlfriend and Moonlight Song for your nice reviews! You encourage me! *Hugs them all* ^o^

P.S. Sorry Davi's Girlfriend, Ruto and Nabooru aren't gonna go. If you want, I'll write a separate fic for them! ¬_¬


	4. Two great fighters

Sheik flipped back, holding both his daggers behind him. Link stood ready with his shield.

'I'm not letting you harm anyone else.' He said 'If I have to kill you, I will.'

'I wouldn't put it past you.' Sheik replied 'All you Hylians are the same. You don't give a damn about any of us.'

Sheik jumped and whirled forward with his weapons. Link blocked the attack with his shield and Sheik jumped back again, standing poised for another assault.

'Of course we do!' Shouted Link 'How can you say that when you haven't given them a chance?'

'I did and they ignored me!' replied Sheik 'How can you justify that?!'

Link decided he'd done enough blocking, his plan to try and make Sheik see what he was doing had failed. If he wanted him to listen, he'd have to stop the fight. Quickly, he dashed forward, catching Sheik off guard. He swung forward with the Master Sword and struck him. Sheik screamed out in pain.

'Aaack!' he yelped

He knelt down. Link stopped, the pause might have given Sheik time to think. Sheik looked up at him.

'This is what I wanted.' He said 'Come at me with everything you've got!'

Link just stood there and waited for him to get up. He found it cowardly to hit someone when they were down. Sheik stood up and stared at him. He thought that Link was gaining in sympathy. He couldn't let him, if he did he wouldn't get the sort of fight he wanted. He wanted Link to fight with all his strength.

'Heh. I'm surprised.' He said 'I would've thought that after the death of your friends you'd be a bit more upset.'

'I can't forgive you for that.' Said Link 'What happened to you in the past had nothing to do with—'

'You act like you've forgotten, Link.' Sheik interrupted '_I_ killed them. It was _me_. Why aren't you angry? Your chance for revenge is right here, so why do you refuse to take it?'

He paused and pulled down his mask. He looked so different with it off, like a completely different person. Before Link and Malon stood a blonde, well built man with a face that looked so forgiving. He just didn't seem capable of murder.

'… Unless…' he continued 'Unless you wanted it to happen. You must have, otherwise you would have done something about it. I did you a favor.'

'You slaughtered innocent people. Don't make it sound like it was righteous.' Replied Link 'Is killing the only way you can release your anger?'

Sheik stabbed his dagger into the wall, sinking it deep into the crack of the stone.

'I don't get you!' he shouted angrily 'Why aren't you mad at me? You should be fighting in rage by now, so why not?!'

'I'm not like you Sheik.' Explained Link 'I don't need to shed blood to vent my feelings. What you're doing is wrong and the least I could do is make you see that.'

'But… But _why?_' Sheik persevered 'Aren't you sad about the death of your friends?'

'Of course I am.' Link said solemnly 'But I know what you want me to do. I'm not going to fight in a blind rage because you'll have the advantage.'

'You are a fool!' Sheik shouted 'Don't you understand that I'm not going to stop? No matter what you say, it won't change a thing so let's just end this!'

Link held his sword back, preparing himself for a powerful lunge.

'Link…' he heard Malon say

Link held his hand up at Sheik and knelt down beside her. Sheik nodded, he also didn't believe in unfair fights. He knew the fights he'd fought before were in his favor, but this was different. This was a battle of honor and would finally prove his beliefs. He lent against the wall, folding his arms. Link faced Malon when he was sure he wouldn't be attacked.

'Malon?'

'Don't.' she asked him 'I don't want to see it anymore, I don't want to you fight.'

'I have to.' Link replied 'Look at him Malon, his mind is set. Nothing I say will change that, nothing can.'

'But if I lose you then… If Hyrule loses you it has no chance in the future.' She told him 'Please, stop it. Stop the fighting.'

'I'm sorry Malon—'

'Please!'

Link stood up back in ready stance. Sheik moved himself from the wall, preparing to fight.

'How many people have you killed Sheik?' asked Link

'Not enough to avenge my people.' Came the reply

'Tell me!' Link demanded

'… I lost count a long time ago…' Sheik said, looking slightly solemn

'And in all those people you killed, do you think that any of them had a family?' Link continued 'Do you think that they could have been a brother, a father, or a mother and a sister to anyone? They've lost all they cared about for no reason!'

'So did I!' Sheik yelled 'Don't you understand? Have I not told you enough for you to realize what happened? It pains me just to think of it!'

'Then you should know not to make anybody else go through that!' Link argued

'I'm not listening to you!' Sheik screamed 'You're just trying to confuse me. Well, it's not going to work. I'm not going to rest until I've destroyed you!'

Link nodded knowing that he would get nowhere if he persevered.

'I tried to make you see your mistakes Sheik,' he said, drawing a circle on the floor with his blade 'but if this is what you want… I guess there's nothing I can say to make you realize what you've done.'

'Stop stalling and fight me!' demanded Sheik 'If you don't then _I'll _make the first move!'

He placed his hands in front of him and closed his eyes.

'_Jigoku e yõkoso_ Link.' He said 'Welcome to Hell.'

Link realised what he was doing, Sheik was preparing a magic spell. He placed his arms together and summoned a blue orb of light in his arms.

__

'Now Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, please lend me your strength.'

The orb shattered as though it was made of glass. It fragments spread far and then returned to him, expanding to make some sort of magic shield, then disappeared. Sheik still had his eyes closed and couldn't see what was happening in front of him. The ground below him changed into streaks of red, making a strange symbol right under his feet.

'… _Kaji Ha_…' he whispered

The symbol shot into the air above Link. Nine long streaks of fire were circling above him, lighting the entire room with their brilliant power. Without warning they shot down to Link, surrounding and engulfing him in their magic. He sensed it all, the immense heat of the flame, the suffocating burning smell as it caught his clothes and set them alight. Something was wrong.

__

'What's going on?' he thought _'This should be working, did I not cast the spell correctly?'_

No sooner did he finish that thought did the spell start to take effect. The shield became visible again and stopped the rest of the fire getting through. The inside of it seemed to reach to the magic caught on Link's clothes which was setting them ablaze and smothered it in a blue spell. Like water against fire, Link's magic was more powerful and so he was sure to win. Sheik's spell disintegrated against the shield.

'Well done,' he said 'I see you managed to get more power from the Goddesses. Nayru's Love am I right?'

'Yes.' Link replied

'You see, I've spent a lot of time studying the ways of magic. When I heard about the spells that you used, well they interested me a lot.' Sheik continued 'I thought I'd devote more time to them.'

'What's your point?' asked Link

'Why, are you in a rush Link? You only speeding to your demise.' Sheik told him 'My point is that I made some interesting discoveries. I found out about the Goddesses, how powerful the spells were and, more importantly, their_ weaknesses_.'

Link shook his head. This couldn't be true, Sheik was only trying to confuse him about things he already knew.

'That's impossible.' He scoffed 'You're talking about the _Goddesses_. There is no weakness in their magic.'

'Really? You're an ignorant fool Link, nothing is impossible. You shouldn't believe everything you're told.' Replied Sheik

'Why should I believe _anything_ you tell me when you're the one that wants me dead?' Link asked

'I guess you won't believe me until I show you.' Realized Sheik 'Very well. I know your spell has a time limit so I'll strike now so that you don't think I'm lying.'

Again he held out his arms in front of him.

'_Kikenna Mizu_.' He murmured

His hands filled with blue water. It continued until it could only just fit, a blue sphere building up, radiating with power. He thrust his arms forward and the magic shot out. Link braced himself as the water swirled around him, a few jets heading straight for his chest. Nayru's Love shone again and stopped it dead in its tracks.

'I told you.' Said Link 'You can't defeat Nayru.'

'Just wait.' Sheik spoke smugly

The waves kept appearing, all lashing at Link but being blocked by his shield. More and more appeared, all of them hammering at him. Then, one got through. One, then another, and soon all of them were inside. The shield kept glowing, trying not to let anything pass. That was a mistake, the water was now inside with the shield not letting any out. It was rising and Link realised that unless he did something quickly he would most certainly drown.

'Link!' Malon screamed

__

'The spell will wear off.' He hoped _'Just concentrate.'_

Link closed his eyes, filling his mind with images of the shield disappearing. He felt a calm surge of energy enter his body and then opened them again. Nayru's Love had faded.

__

'Thank you, Nayru.' He prayed

Sheik stared at the puddle of water that was by Link's feet. He couldn't believe what had just happened, there was no way Link could've done anything to prevent that. Shrugging, he brought his arms back down and relaxed, Link's spell must have reached its limit and worn off, that was the only explanation he could think of.

'Luck is on your side today I see.' He told Link 'But now I've proved myself. Your borrowed power is no match for my magic training.'

'How did you do that?' Link asked

'You haven't spent much time using that power, not as much as I have training. Ever since I was little I've been practising those techniques.' Sheik explained 'You on the other hand have merely used a power that is not your own. Even if it is a great one, it could never compare.'

'But the Goddesses are the most powerful beings alive… You're lying! It was just a fluke!'

'Oh please, have I touched a nerve?' asked Sheik 'Stop being so ignorant Link and just accept it. You can't compare with me, not even your Goddesses can help you.'

'I'll never believe anything you say Sheik, not after what you've done.' Link said 'How could you! How could—'

'_Urusai!_' Sheik interrupted 'Shut up! Only _now_ do you feel sad about your friends? Quite a delayed reaction, I guess you're only just coming to terms with it. It took me quite a while to grasp what had happened to the people I cared about.'

'Bastard!'

Link held his sword back and lunged straight for him. Sheik was taken aback by the sudden charge, allowing Link to pin him on the floor. The hilt facing forward, he began to pummel Sheik, pounding down hard on his chest and striking his deceitful face with his blade. Sheik screamed out and struggled to push Link away.

'I'm going to kill you!' Link shouted 'I tried to be tolerant, but there's nothing to reason with. No soul rests within you, you are completely void of emotion! You can't be a Sheikah! Even if you were, now you're no better than scum!'

'I _am_ a Sheikah you brat! Don't you _ever_ call me otherwise!!'

'You say that I'm not worthy to be the Hero of Time, well you're not worthy of your title either.' Link told him 'If you lived by your own standards, you'd have been stripped of your rank a long time ago.'

'Shut _up_!!! You don't know anything about me, you can never know how I really feel! If you did _you'd_ be the one who takes the lives of others, and I wouldn't stop you because I'd know that it's something you have to do!!' Sheik yelled, blood trickling down his temple

'You never _had_ to—'

'No! No more talk!' he silenced 'The only sound I want to hear is the one you make when my blade pierces through your skin! We will fight for real!!'

Holding his daggers crossed in front of him, he looked straight towards Link.

__

'Another spell.' Link thought _'How can I fight him when I've no way to protect myself?'_

Sheik's eyes glimmered pure scarlet and the light built up in his weapons.

'_Hikari No Wa Kurai Tsuki!!_'

His twin blades now emitted pure energy, each elegant carving illuminated by a gentle glow. Blood dripped from his face to the floor, wiped away from his eyes by his sleeve.

'What was that for, show?' Link mocked

Sheik gave a disapproving sigh and flicked his hair back. He held the dagger up and against the wall for about two seconds. When he moved it, there was a deep hole left into the stone as the crumbling fragments of brick and mortar fell to the ground.

'One touch, just one short touch on your skin and you won't even have enough time to bleed.'

'What… What is that spell?' Link asked

'A Sheikah technique, "Light Of The Dark Moon".' Sheik told him 'And now for my next trick.'

'_Sundeimasu Nagai_.'

More light emitted from his weapons, surrounding him in what looked like a holy aura. Grinning, he held his swords more casually and relaxed into a careless stance.

'And what would that do?'

'Take a shot at me Link.' Sheik challenged 'That stone, throw it at me.'

Link looked down to his right, there was the stone. Not really a stone, it seemed more like some small, jagged rock to him but he picked it up anyway. Taking a step forward he threw it fast at Sheik. It flew straight for his chest, then shattered before hitting him. Where the impact was came white round light that disappeared before Link had a chance to blink.

'"Live Long", another spell.' Sheik said 'Far more effective than your stupid Nayru's Love. Your spell might stop you from suffering injuring but you still feel the shock, mine stops it before it can get anywhere near me.'

'You're a real show off.' Link scowled 'I thought you'd at least want a fair fight.'

'This _is_ fair.' Sheik told him 'You have magic, and so have I. It's only right that we use it.'

'You knew the you could defy the Goddesses.' Link realised 'The only reason you wanted me to get their power was so that you could use your own.'

Sheik smiled and laughed, tilting his head slightly. Sweeping his right arm forward, he created and small energy wave. It hit Link and knocked him off his feet, sprawling him on the floor, Nayru's Love had vanished and now he had to fend for himself. He'd depended too much on that spell to protect him before, now that it was gone he had no idea what to do. Granted, he had his other spells, but if Sheik could manipulate his shield there was no telling what would happen if he could manipulate his fire.

'You're not very quick are you?' Sheik asked, looking down at him

He stopped staring at Link and gave him one swift kick in his side. Link groaned on the impact and clawed for him, hoping to grab him. His leg, a piece of cloth, anything that would catch him off guard would have helped, but Sheik, true to his race, was fast. He knew enough about Link and any Hylian for that matter to know what would happen, all untrained Hylians were the same. Give them an opportunity to strike and they'd take it, fierce battle had the same effect with more risk involved.

'You are so typical.' Sheik scoffed 'All Hylians are alike, even you. Anyone could tell that you don't have a clue what you're doing.'

Link still stayed on the floor, acting like he was winded and buying some time to think things through.

__

'If he'll only fight magic with magic, I have to get rid of it. But how?'

Pain in his side, Sheik was still kicking him.

__

'How? I don't know how, I don't know why he can defy it.'

Sheik slashed at him.

__

'I don't understand! Somebody tell me!'

'Get up!!' Sheik shouted at him 'Stop playing the fool! I want this fight to be _real_! Never before have I used my full potential, I want to test myself and _you_ are perfect!'

Groggily, Link got up.

'And how am I perfect?'

'I get my revenge and my true power at the same time, this opportunity is too good to let go.' Sheik told him 'Now fight properly and get ready to die!'

'Never!' Link yelled 'I will never fall to you! After everything that you've done, I owe it to all the people you've kill to avenge them!'

'To avenge them?' Sheik repeated 'That's the exact reason I'm fighting you.'

He moved back, preparing to repeat himself.

'Do you understand Link?' He asked 'Do you know what it's like to loose the people close to you, to loose the people you truly care about?'

'No! This is different!' Link shouted 'Stop comparing my grief to yours, your people went differently to my friends.'

'_How_? How did they go differently?'

'Your people were attacked by their enemies, they thought it was their duty. But Zelda and Saria… You murdered them in cold blood!!!'

'No! It was all for a reason! Everything happens for a reason!' Sheik shouted 'That fact doesn't stop my grief, but I know that it's my duty to rid this world of _you_!'

'Your place in this world perished when you took the lives of the innocent.' Link told him 'I'm going to avenge all the people you've hurt with your thirst for blood!'

Placing his hands together, Link decided to take a risk. He didn't care that his magic could be used against him, if all he could do was try then he would do it. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for the attack.

Hee! Next chapter up soon! (hopefully!)


End file.
